los juegos de emmett
by sara cullen reaser
Summary: un dia de vacaciones, el loco emmett cullen decide jugar un juego de la familia ¿emmett tocando piano? ¿alice sin compras? ¿jacob regañando a esme? por que? descubrelo aqui
1. cambios

**aqui estoy, mi segundo fic, como estoy corta de tiempo subire un cap y talvez el domingo o pasado mañana o mañana suba el segundo o el tercero no se! ya tengo inspiracion y se llama: , la cual creo ya no escribe y simplementelaru, sus fic son demasiados graciosos, si no entienden digan en un review y yo lo hare mas comprensible a ojos humanos, que si no eres humano lo ves facilmente si no ¡ jodete !... sorry esa no era yo, estar leyendo fics de emmett me afecta. bueno bye, dejen reviews, se los agradesco**

* * *

Cambios

**Emmett POV**

Estaba sentado, jugando con mi nintendo, eran vacaciones, Alice, estaba comprando, lo cual era obvioooo, después Edward estaba tocando el piano, Bella y MI Rose jugaban con nessie, Esme estaba tomando fotos y Carlisle junto con Jasper de cacería, que dio tan normal, a y el chucho comía-FAMILIA, VENGAN TODOS,QUIERO PROPONER ALGO-Esme me veía con una sonrisa, Alice ya estaba aquí, lo vio y la duende no se perdía una de esas-que quieres hijito-me dijo dulcemente- vamos a jugar al C.C.A.P (_**N/A:significa C**__ambio __**C**__ullen de __**A**__ctitud y__** P**__ersonalidad)-_por qué esa idea mi osito?-me pregunto mi nena-Bella y Ness- Bella me veía con desaprobación- Bella y Renesmee carlie Cullen swan no lo han jugado- bueno Emmett, empecemos-dijo Jasper, me dirigí al pizarrón y escribí**:**

**Por 1 semana seremos así:**

**Carlisle: Jasper**

**Bella: Esme**

**Eddie: Emmett**

**Alice: Renesmee**

**Rosalie: Bella**

**Esme: Rosalie**

**Jasper: Jacob**

**Emmett: Eddie**

**Renesmee: Alice**

**Jacob: Carlisle**

-¿Y nosotros Emmett?- dijeron seth y su hermana-bueno, a ya se vean-

**Seth: leah**

**Leah: seth**

-¿Qué?, nooooooooo, yo no sere mi hermanito-expreso leah, ya el juego empezó, esas palabras son las de Edward-

-yo no pienso ser la loka de mi hermana, y digo loka con k por que es una amargada-dijo seth

-seth, eso es muy maleducado dile perdón a tu hermana- dijo Bella Esme-ok- Eddie, nos esplicas las reglas- me dijo Edward Emmett-ok oso Emmett- estas son…

* * *

_**este fic es muy corto**_

**lo se conciencia, no me mates**

_**no te mato por que soy parte de ti**_

**entonces ayuda**

_**dile a las que leen que te den reviews ok  
**_

**dejen reviews que conciencia me mata, no quiero morir! bye xD  
**


	2. reglas

**gracias por sus reviews, ya tengo mas inspiracion, emmett y mis fans, este es mi segundo cap, me atrase por el cole :( pero ya vine, dejen reviews**

Emmett "Edward" **POV **

**Reglas: a su nombre verdadero le agregan el nombre del Cullen al que interpretan así:**

**Carlisle jasper**

** Esme Rosalie **

**Edward Emmett **

**Bella Esme **

**Emmett Edward **

**Rosalie Bella **

**Alice Renesmee **

**Jasper Jacob **

**Jacob carlisle **

**Renesmee Alice**

** Seth Leah **

**Leah Seth**

**Segunda regla: **

**No pueden dejar de ser su personaje, solo diciendo "Cullen de vuelta" o "chucho de vuelta"**

-hey!-dijeron los metamorfos – Edward, dile perdón a los chicos-Bella esme ya aprendió- lo lamento Jasper, leah y seth- ups- cullens de vuelta- dije- gracias dios, mira ahora soy su alfa ok- les dijo Jasper a seth y leah- tendre que decir Cullen de vuelta- entendido- si alfa dijo leah, con vos de seth.

**Regla numero cuatro: si puedes usar tu poder, no puedes hacer nada con tu pareja real ni con la pareja que corresponde actuar, y por ultimo, si no se cumplen las reglas, terminaras con la ropa que Alice escoga por un mes y con un letrero de patéame.**

En 5,4,3,2,1…

-hola Edward –me dijo Jacob carlisle- hola papa- wath are you doing- le dije a lo muy soyelentrometidovampiroedwardcerebritiporserunentr ometido- i stay seeitation yu- dijo eso Jacob Carlisle-HOMBRE SE DICE I STAY SEEING YOU- me dio una cara de WTF, este que se cree- PAPÁ- me dijo Alice Renesmee- que paso nessie- me hizo una cara de cómo cuando tienes un punto malo en un examen y era obvio- la tia Alice no sabe que ponerme- en eso entro Rosalie Bella con Esme Rosalie- dame yo le pongo la ropa a nessie-PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, esa no es mi mama- ups-¡CULLEN DE VUELTA!, se dice RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN!- dijo bellita furiosa- rosalita-le dije a Esme Rosalie- que te pasa, para ti soy Rosalie lilian hale ok Edward- me dijo- esque a este no se le pasa lo idiota- idiota, ya veria, siempre al final de la semana quedamos internados en nuestro personaje, una vez, me termine poniendo maquillaje por 2 semanas, otra me quede como el reprimido anti-social de Jasper, pero juegos son juegos. si eres un cullen te divertiras mucho, todos nos aman, si me disculpan ahora ire a aprender el sheaskpiriano... de pronto escuche mi cancion, nooooooo the best of both wordls, me las pagaras, me las pagaras...

* * *

**que tal, el segundo, que hare en el otro, tratare de escibrirlo hoy para meñana publicarlo. dejen reviews y lean mis otras historias, karaoke cullen night, dejen reviews, bye**

**saraCULLEN114**


	3. secretos

**holis, tercero uuuuuuuuuu y me faltan 11 ¿wath? siiiii son 14 por que una semana tiene siete dias, pero si 2 capitulos relatan un dia entonces 14 este es bueno... talves sean 21 ¿WTF? si por que este es del 1 dia y va a ser bien largo**

* * *

_Oh yea _  
_Come on _

_You get the limo out front _  
_Hottest styles, every shoe, every color _

eso me hacia el idiota de edward emmett, cuando lo vi rosalie bella sacudia a alice nessie por los aires, y edward emmett tenia una peluca rosada, lo odio, jacob carlisle y esme rosalie, nos veian, junto con nessie alice, bella esme, en fin todos, _por que tenia yo que ser edward, o mundo tan cruel por que, ser o no ser, morir o vivir que hacer_

_Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun _  
_Its really you but no one ever discovers_

edward emmett me las pagaras, cogio mi bellisismo microfono con glitter y me dijo- ven eddie, canta- o por dios-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, dame-le quite el microfono

_In some ways you're just like all your friends _  
_But on stage you're a star _

_You get the best of both worlds _  
_Chillin' out, take it slow _  
_Then you rock out the show _

le quite la peluca y me la puse-cullen de vuelta-

_You get the best of both worlds _  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

bailaba al son de la musica, todos saltando y brincando

_The best of both worlds _

_You go the movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?) _  
_Hear your songs on the radio _  
_Livin' two lives is a little weird _  
_But schools cool cuz nobody knows _

_Yea you get to be a small town girl _  
_But big time when you play your guitar _

_You get the best of both worlds _  
_Chillin' out take it slow _  
_Then you rock out the show _

_You get the best of both worlds _  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both _  
_You know the best of both worlds _

_Pictures and autographs _  
_You get your face in all the magazines _  
_The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be _

_Yea best of both _  
_You get the best of both _  
_Come on best of both _

empezaron a caer palomitas del cielo, y dulces, y coca cola, la cual nos mojo exageradamente, despues cayeron zapatos y bolsos, que le dieron un golpe bien feo en la cabeza a rose alice y bella

_Who would of thought that a girl like me _  
_Would double as a superstar _

_You get the best of both worlds _  
_Chillin' out, take it slow _  
_Then you rock out the show _

_You get the best of both worlds _  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best _

_You get the best of both worlds _  
_Without the shades and the hair _  
_You can go anywhere _

_You get the best of both girls _  
_Mix it all together _  
_Oh yea _  
_It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both_

-gracias emmett, acabo de vivir una experiencia muy gratificante- le dije a edward emmett- de nada oso-rose, me ayudas con los autos- le dije a esme rosalie- no voy de shopping, vamos alice- nessie alice, se levanto y se fue- entonces paso algo feo, carlisle jasper le dio un nock out a edward emmett, entonces se desato la furia- ¡MI JARRONNNNNNNNNNNNN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- dijo bella esme-jacob te ocupamos, sam y los otros te buscan- dijo seth leah- un momento leah- le dijo jasper jacob.

-hijito quieres cazar- me dijo bella esme- no gracias- me diriji al piano, empeze a tocar la nana de bella,todos tenian cara de WTF- que toca hermoso, si cierto- dijo rosalie bella-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii claaaaaaaaaaaaarooooooooooooooooo comoooooooooooooo digas- le dijimos- idiotas- o no- a por que- CHIN CHIN CHIN CHIN CHIN CHIN CHIN CHIN- la alarma alice- de la pared salio la pantalla tecnologica tecnologicalmente diseñada de las reglas autoritarias- ve a la esquina, te quedas ahi hasta que el dia termine.

-hijo, ven a mi oficina- me dijo jacob carlisle, subi las escaleras y entre a la oficina- chucho de vuelta- dijo- necesito comer- huh?- tengo hambre idiota idiotesco de emmett- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya, vamos a cazar, te transformas en lobo y buala comes- enserio era tan ovbio, mala desicion- de acuerdo hijo, a cazar- bajamos- papa y yo vamos a casar les dije- yo voy dijo jacob carlisle- ok- jake ven, reunion del consejo- le dijo leah seth- un momento seth- y ustedes- le digimos a todas las mujeres-nos quedamos aqui- que estarian tramando...

* * *

**que tal, me adelante, por que como dije lo tenia planeado para mañana pero nooooo... que planearan las mujeres, que maldad, dejen reviews con ideas, me hacen sentir feliz! bye besos xD. LARGA EXISTENCIA.**

**saraCULLEN114**


	4. chicas malas

**bueno aqui estoy, gracias a banny cullen masen por sus reviews, que demuestra que las personas si saben dejar reviews. bueno aqui esta la noche de chicas... que maldad haran, fiestas, matanzas, o solo esperar calmas, pues noooooooooooo, asi no sera. me adelante y punto.  
**

* * *

**chicas malas  
**

**alice nessie pov**

-cullens de vuelta- dije, teniamos la idea mas genial una fiesta- vamos- nos cambiamos a velocidad vampirica-bueno, pasen will. y britney- entraron- nosotros venimos a cantar- dijeron en su mejor tono gringo -ya se, vallan a tomar algo mientras llegan katy, fergie, reed foo, sky blue,nikki,paul, justin, amanda, y robert y kellan y jackson y peter y taylor- los famoso me dijo britney-no los vecinos- era una tonta rubia peliteñida** (n/a: yo no pienso** **asi de britney, es alice)** -a ya-aaaaa- no los famosos y claro sus fans- se volteo y se fue, abrimos la puerta y entraron las 250 personas invitadas.

-hola- me dijo jackson-hola-le dije yo, por que se parecia tanto a jazz- tenes ron- si- y le di un trago- como te llamas- alice cullen- me vio con ojos como los de jazz- yo me llamo...- un grito lo interrumpio- por que tu no eres emmett!- le dijo rose a kellan , y ella le tiro una botella en su cara

tambien hisieron eso mis hermanas y yo tambien, pero nessie no, estaba abrazando a taylor

entonces katy empezo a cantar

_california gurls ohohoohohoho_

_californi, california gurls californi..._britney le dio un zapataso en la cara- shut up-

en eso fergie

_I had the time of my life _

_And I never felt this way before _

_And I swear this is true _

_And I owe it all to you_

un golpe the willito recibio y fergie se callo- i hate you-

-si si nos odiamos y vivimos felices for ever- dijo esme ¿WTF?

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_ _Can't stop..._

-que nadie canteeeeeeeeeee- griteeeeeeeeeeeee furiosaaaaaaaaaaaaa

si entonces para que ellos, rose que estaba en una competencia, rego tres botellas de ron, dos de vino y una de mezcla cullen y se empapo

-altooooooooooooooooooooo ellos siguen-

nessie que estaba dandole fogosos besos a taylor y ese manoseandola, se detuvieron y empezaron-QUE CANTEN, QUE CANTEN, QUE CANTEN-

Bring the action...

_When you hear this in the club _  
_You gotta turn the shit up _  
_You gotta turn the shit up _  
_You gotta turn the shit up _  
_When we up in the club _  
_All eyes on us _  
_All eyes on us _  
_All eyes on us _  
_See the boys in the club _  
_They watching us _  
_They watching us _  
_They watching us _  
_Everybody in the club _  
_All eyes on us _  
_All eyes on us _  
_All eyes on us _

**-si griten yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- decia esmesita con una botella entera de ron vacia por manos de ella**

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out _  
_And scream and shout, and let it out _  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh _  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh _  
_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out _  
_And scream and shout, and let it out _  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh _

_You are now rocking with Will. and Britney bitch _

**-si tu ertes a bitch-** decia bellita

_Oh yeah.. _  
_Bring the action _

_Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control _  
_All the bottom we let it go _  
_Going fast, we aint going slow, no _  
_Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor _  
_Drink it up, and then drink some more _  
_Light it up, and let's let it blow _  
_Hey yo, rock it out, rock it now _  
_If you know what we talking 'bout _  
_Turn it up, and burn down the house, hooouse _  
_Hey yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down _  
_Here we go, we gon shake the ground _  
_'Cause everywhere that we go we bring the action _

**-si lo estamos oyendo wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- grito rose**

_When you hear this in the club _  
_You gotta turn the shit up _  
_You gotta turn the shit up _  
_You gotta turn the shit up _  
_When we up in the club _  
_All eyes on us _  
_All eyes on us _  
_All eyes on us _  
_You see them girls in the club _  
_They looking at us _  
_They looking at us _  
_They looking at us _  
_Everybody in the club _  
_All eyes on us _  
_All eyes on us _  
_All eyes on us_

**que pasaaaaaa aqui- dijo crlisle**

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out _  
_And scream and shout, and let it out _  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh _  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh _  
_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out _  
_And scream and shout, and let it out _  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh _

_You are now rocking with Will. and Britney bitch _

**-no te importa**-** le gritamos**

_Oh yeah.. _

_It goes on and on and on and on _  
_When me and you party together _  
_I wish this night would last forever _  
_'Cause I was feeling down, now im feeling better _  
_And maybe it goes on and on and on and on _  
_When me and you party together _  
_I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever _

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out _  
_And scream and shout, and let it out _  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh _  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh _  
_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out _  
_And scream and shout, and let it out _  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

**emmett empezo a bailar y a cantar con los dos**

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out _  
_And scream and shout, and let it out _  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh _

_You are now rocking with Will. and Britney bitch_

**ahora se van todos dijo jacob y se fueron**

-que demonios paso aqui -dijeron-nada carlisle- le dijo bella esme- limpien todo ya esto veremos si lo perdonamos-emmett edward se dirijio a la pizarra y escribio dia uno

* * *

**termine, espero que lo comenten y me pongan favoritos, ma hace decir, tengo que escribir para mis fans, dejen reviews. bye!**


	5. el apocalipsis

**estoy aqui desde c,r. con mis fics, locos fics, pensando y seria gracioso que me dejaran reviews, ese cap sera de un dia en la casa cullen, con los locos hermanos y talvez un juego de baseball o algo parecido... pero habra un invitado especial en este cap.**

* * *

**jacob carlisle pov  
**

-ya terminamos de limpiar el manchon que katy dejo en el piso despues de caerse- dijo alice nessie, la pobre se corto la cabeza y se rompio un brazo-yo ya termine de limpiar la mancha de fergie- dijo bella esme, fergie estaba peleando con will. y este la agarro de los pelos y la arrastro- esto lo quemo cierto-dijo nessie alice-si- le dije yo, era un monton de sabanas con la mezcla cullen, ron, martinis, wishky, y vino-debio de ser una increible fiesta- dijo edward emmett-si oso, y ni estabamos-si eddie, y ellas invitaron a hanna- pateticos-habia unos como nosotros, miren este video- les dijo carlisle japer- RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN- les gritamos todos-cullens de vuelta-grito edward-renesmee me explicas que estabas haciendo-estaba enojado y yo herido-yo no soy, si ven bien, ella es otra chica igual a mi- todos dijeron un aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, para que despues llegara sam-jake ven siempre viene jasper en ves de ti-dijo dirijiendose a mi- que yo nunca voy a la push- dijo carlisle jasper-lo siento, mi hijo nunca a entrado en tu casa a menos de que lo invites-si sam, ademas... seth-leah llego-llevate a sam, tengo que hablar con nessie-familia-les dije- jugaremos baseboll- ¡yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- dijo edward emmett-empaquen y vamos al campo- si yo vi que hay tormenta-dijo renesmee alice-ok pues adelante

* * *

llegamos al prado, y nos dividimos en chicos contra chicas-que el juego empieze-dijo alice nessie, ella tiro la pelota y esme rosalie bateo, emmett edward empezo a correr, esme rosalie casi llegaba-¡out! dijo rosalie bella, despues emmett choco contra carlisle jasper, pero la tormenta ceso y nos fuimos.

* * *

-quieres ir de compras alice-le dijo esme rosalie a nessie alice-claro, chicas vamos-dijo ella-a velocidad vampirica llego alice nessie y dijo-aqui estoy-no señorita, tu no vas, es un ambiente muy feo ness, no me gusta que vallas, ademas recuerdas tienes la aversion a la moda de tu mama-dijo bella esme,esto significaba algo muy malo-bye-alice renesmee tenia un tic en el ojo y empezo a decir-comprar,zapatos,bella,asesinato-y se fue, larga tarde tendremos

* * *

**sorry es muy corto pero necesitaba dejarlo asi, bye dejen reviews y muy pronto escribo**


	6. fases

**hola, amigas fanfictioners, llego yo con otro gran fanfic, para la historia de emmett, no se por que no dejan reviews me desmotivo, y no escribo mas si no digalen a banny cullen masen. bueno, en este cap veran el lado oscuro de alice cullen y en el siuiente hare una revelacion, saldre yo y alguien mas... pero antes de ese cap subire otro fic que sera la introduccion de mi nuevo personaje, si no entienden estan los reviews, bueno aqui esta el fic**

* * *

**APOCALIPSIS y fases  
**

**alice nessie pov**

como se atrevia a hacerme eso, ellas lo pagaran- cullen de vuelta-dije-hija estas bien-me dijo jacob carlisle-tu no metas tus sucias narices en lo que no te importa a y CALLATE, que si no te muerdo, dije cullen de vuelta-me lare al cuarto, y empeze a hacer mi plan maestro-DEMONIOS DONDE DEJE EL PAPEL-jasper jacob entro y dijo-cullen de vuelta-en el cajon derecho de arriba del mueble que compraste en venecia-dijo-gracias-le dije-DEMONIOS Y LOS LAPICEROS, PLATEADO, ROJO, NEGRO, ROSA Y PURPURA- estante izquierdo del librero blanco querida, el ultimo sobresaliente-gracias,querido-

**fase 1:**

**destrozar la casa de esme, y la de edward y bella=venganza contra esme**

**fase 2: **

**llevar a emmett con katrina(amiga vampira mia) para que con su don le borre la memoria a emmett por un lapso de un dia para que rosalie sufra. alto eso no, ya se, destrozar todas las cosas de rose y sus tarjetas para que trabaje por dinero, si, eso si= venganza contra rose**

**fase 3:**

**no se hace por que es mi sobrina, pero no le traere mas regalos= castigo de nessie**

**fase 4:**

**llamar a aro y decirle que me unire a ellos (claro falsamente, despues los asesinamos) solo si le da un buen susto a bella.**

ese era mi plan y vamos con la fase, uno, me recorde de las compras y sali por una ventana quebrando el vidrio para luego entrar por la otra, salir por la pared de la sala y dejar una gran marca, recoger gran parte de los libros y tirarlos al fuego, romper una escalera y el juego romper tazas de porselana de esme, todos estaban de caza, no me querian soportar, despues rasgue el sillon de cuero negro, llene la casa de sangre de oso, y de olor a chucho, coi los osos de peluche y le arranque la cabeza, raye las paredes con lapiz labial decia compras despues destroze los albumes de fotos, las mesas, regue la comida por la casa, en fin un desastre-NESSIE QUE DEMONIOS ACABAS DE HACER-me dijeron todos-NO SOY NESSIE, POR QUE YO DIJE CULLEN DE VUELTA-vi a bella y rose-TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ME LAS PAGARAS-me abalanze sobre ellas y empezamos a pelear, despues nos detuvieron y esme se fue a llorar, mi plan comenzaba, por que si no dejaban a marie alice brandon cullen comprar tendrian sus consecuencias, muajajajajajajaja.

* * *

**que tal mi cap les gusta, a mi tambien, gracias banny por tu grandiosa idea, y por ser mi amiga, aunque estes a millones de kilometros, de verdad gracias dejen reviews, me despido muajajajajajaja**

**saraCULLEN114**


	7. llegada

**holis, sorry, mis caps son cortos, pero no tengo inspiracion :(, hoy es la revelacion, veran desde hace mucho tiempo estoy haciendo un libro llamado_ los cullen_, trata de que los cullen tenian una hermana de la que nadie sabia que al cumplir los 104 años se fue con los volturi por no encontrar a nadie, era la mejor en los volturi, y en este cap les digo que meñana subo... bueno tratare de subir la introduccion de jess (la hermana de los cullen) y marcus(su esposo) pero los nombrare en este cap n.n que emocion, la gente podra conocer mi trabajo, espero le guste, y ademas saldre yo como sara cullen reaser, y cambiare con jessica les guste la idea.**

* * *

**alice POV  
**

**fase 2 y llegada**

ahora estaba haciendo lo mas dificil. me infiltre al cuarto de rose, estaba buscando sus tarjetas, para que despues de destrosar sus cosas, pudiera asegurarme de que no pudiera comprar nada -MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- grite, ups, edward emmett, habiamos dicho que compartiamos pertenencias en eso el cuarto-rose, estas en tu armario,suenas como alice cuando no va de compras-estoy abajo osito-dijo mi hermana, ok, el bolso rojo donde guarda sus 40 trjetas esta en el estante 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9... si en el nueve, lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalala las tengooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yupi, y nada va a evitar que no las tenga, muajajajajajajaja,ahora sus pertenencias, demonios, necesito mas bolsas

* * *

despues de recoger toda la ropa, fui al bosque e invoque a las pixies de la moda:

pixies vengan,vengan,vengan

pixies,pixies,pixies,vengan

pase como media hora esperando a que llegaran.

-hola-dijeron-que hacemos- preguntaron-torturen a mi hermana rubia peli teñida **(esa es alice, no yo)**, y quemen esto-, les di las 3 bolsas y las empezaron a quemar

* * *

-ok aro gracias cuando vengan me voy con ustedes- les dije ahora la vision, estaba actuando e hice mi reaccion ante las visiones- !ALICE QUE PASAAAA¡-me dijo esme-los volturi vienen de nuevo, en 10 minutos-les dije, estaban en seattle haciendo algo contra una tal jennifer, y carlisle estaba hablando con cayus sobre una escuela como segunda oportunidad, entonces llame a aro- ya habian llegado-no nos detendras aro-le grito bella-demen a su hijaaaaaaaaa yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-le grito aro-ALTOOOOOOO DIJE, YO LLAME A LOS VOLTURI Y LES DIJE QUE VINIERAN POR MI VENGANZA POR LO DE LAS COMPRAS-les dije, por suerte nada mas llegaron cayo, aro y marco-matnelos-les dije-ok nessi-me dijo edward emmett-vamos-dije, y despues, aro, no vivo mas.

* * *

rosalie bella pov

toc,toc,toc, alguien tocaba la puerta-hola sarah pasa-sara-¿quien es papa? le dijo carlisle jasper a jacob carlisle-chucho y cullens de vuelta-dijeron-ella es la prima de un vampiro conocido y la adopte, ya que ese vampiro murio y no tiene a nadie-hola hermanos mi nombre es sara cullen tengo 114 y espero ser de su agrado-aparentaba 13 y su mente era de 114-¿quieres jugar? le dije-si, a menos de que tengan una hermana perdida de miedad jugare-dijo, todos sabiamos que era sierto, pero no podiamos decirlo-o si la tiene-dijo alguien, ese alguien era jess


	8. historias rusas

**este capitulo es para banny cullen masen n.n**

**holis queridas lectoras, se que me atrase y lo lamento mucho, el problema es que estaba en examenes y no tenia tiempo de subir mas capitulos, pero volví,en este capitulo sale jessica, para entender mejor lean:**mi historia mi regreso,**aqui no esta marcus solo jessica, bye dejen reviews**

* * *

**carlisle pov**

mi pequeña estaba aqui

-JESS- gritaron todos

-quien es ella- dijo bella

-nuestra- dijo alice

-bella-dijo jasper

-alocada-dijo emmett

-y original- dijo rose

-hermana- dijeron edward, rose, alice, emmett y jasper

-ustedes tienen una hermana- dijo jacob

-si tonto lobo- dijo sara.-Jessica mucho gusto, mi nombre es sara, soy tu nueva hermana- le dijo sara- un placer sara, me llamo jessica, dame tu mano-yo sabia lo que hacia, se pasaban caracteristicas para el juego.

-Listo, que el juego siga- dijo jessica sara- sara me cuentas de tu vida- le dijo rose

-cullen de vuelta-dijo sara

la cual se sento en una silla y todos nos sentamos alrederor

_mi familia vivia en rusia,hablamos polaco, ya que mis padres emigraron de ahi, años despues nacimos, y ese fue el unico idioma que aprendimos se que no parezco rusa, por que despues nos mudamos a costa rica, bueno eso despues, vivamos en una granja, herencia de mis fallecidos abuelo, eramos pobres, mi madre cuidaba a los niños de las vecinas, mientras mi padre, cuidaba la granja, y tambien le vendia nuestros productos a sus amigos, yo tenia 7 hermanos, en total 8 hermanos: mi hermana mayor Svetlana,Viktor, Vitaliy,larisa,irina..._

-tenias una hermana llamada Irina-le dijo emmett-si dijo sara-como nuestra prima de denali-dijo jessica,todos, incluyendola pusimos una cara de dolor recordadno la muerte de irina- tambien tiene una hermana llamada tanya y kate-dijo jessica, sara asintio -continuare:

_mis hermanos se llaman,_digo llaman por que tambien son vampiros_: Svetlana,Vitaliy, Viktor, Larisa, Irina, Tatiyana, le deciamos tanya, Ekaterina, le deciamos kate, y por ultimo yo, me llamaba Viktoriya, despues cambie mi nombre a sara, un dia, un vampiro llego a nuestra casa, mato a mis padres, y nos convirtio a nosotros, yo, la menor tenia 18, ekaterina, igual, tatiyana tenia 20, irina 22, larisa 22, Viktor 24, Vitaliy y Svetlana 25, mi padre se llamaba Vasili y mi madre se llamaba Klavdiya, un dia, todos mis hermanos y yo veniamos de una granja vecina, al entrar en nuestra casa, encontramos a nuestros padres muertos, un vampiro, por sus ojos los habia matado, mi hermana nos dio la orden de escondernos, les digo las propias palabras._

todos asentimos, parecio estar recordando algo

Ukryj się, księżniczka Viktoriya, dbać, jeśli krzyczeć, biegać, biegać do bezpieczniejszego i bardziej bezpieczne miejsce, aby spotkać się, informować i podróżować daleko (1)

yo le dije-Siostra nam, nie potrzebuję cię, jesteś największym (2)

me dijo-Vitaliy opieki dla nich (3)-mi hermano asintio

_ella fue a la casa el vampiro la vio y la ataco , pero grite, vitaliy nos dijo que corrieramos, pero no estaba solo,habia tres vampiros mas el vampiro no tomo la sangre de mis dos hermanos, los otros tres nos atacaron, dejandonos a medio comer, por que unas personas los vieron, se acercaron pero no vieron nada, gracias al don de ekaterina, viktor y tatiyana, hacen que una persona no vea, sienta, o escuche, solo si se acercan a ellos, svetlana, hace que lagente olvide algo, en ese caso, hiso que olvidaran a la familia Sikorski, despues me fui con mis hermanos mayores, descubriendo nuestro dones, vitaliy puede ver el espiritu de un humano o un vampiro en animal y yo, puedo clonarme, tiempo despues de viajar por todo el mundo y aprender nuevos idiomas, me di cuenta que tenia un primo vampiro, la hermana de mi madre Anelka, tenia un hijo transformado en vampiro, se llamaba aleksi, me fui, diciendoles a mi hermano y hermana que estaria bien, mi primo vio a carlisle un dia y se hicieron amigos, la semana pasada una vampira mató a mi primo y llame a carlisle  
_

todos asintieron, Alice y Jessica se quedaron quietas diciendo- LA PALABRA DEL DIA ES...

* * *

(1):escondanse, princesa viktoriya, cuidate, si grito, corran, corran al lugar mas seguro y protegido que encuentren, informen y viajen lejos

(2):hermana no nos dejes, te necesito, eres la mayor

(3) vitaliy los cuidara

* * *

**aclaro, no es mi historia, la invente, me gusta esos nombres, cualquier duda, dejen reviews  
**


End file.
